


Claim

by Rinascimento



Series: A Series of Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Leonardo is pretty sure he doesn't want it but he does at the same time, M/M, Sex, not that sexy really, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinascimento/pseuds/Rinascimento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would simply say that I claimed what was mine.”</p><p>Leonardo scoffed. “By force.”</p><p>"You did not seem unwilling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This was a promptfill for a sexy drabble between Cesare and Leonardo--it should also be noted I wasn't sure if I should tag this as mature or explicit so I went with the harsher one just in case. Enjoy!

Leonardo grit his teeth as he hid his face in the pillows. Never had he felt so disrespected then this moment. To be shoved down onto the sheets like a common whore with no reprieve or even a chance to reciprocate or deny him was simply insulting. He gripped the sheets as each thrust sent another ripple of pain and pleasure through his body.

"You—cazzo!—You should learn to respect your elders, Valentino.” Leonardo braced himself on the head board of the bed, trying to push himself up.

The younger man pushed him back down into the pillows with a low growl. “And you should learn to hold your tongue or I might find a better use for it.”

The artist hissed quietly, refusing to show weakness to such a ruthless man. Despite his better judgement, he returned each thrust with one of his own and bit his lip, refusing to utter any more ungodly noises. Cesare was rough, strong. His calloused fingers roamed over his with cruel clarity and it was all Leonardo could do than to resist his selfish lover.

Snapping his hips back against Cesare, Leonardo made sure he was fully seated on him each time. He clenched his ass around the intrusion and grinned with satisfaction at the stream of curses that fell off Cesare’s lips. With a renewed sense of control, he continued his ministrations, tightening his muscles around him and subduing his own moans which were only waiting to erupt. But Cesare had other plans for that. His hands coarsed up the Maestro's back and tangled itself into his blond locks, giving a rough tug upwards. Leonardo groaned instinctively, his pace only pausing for a fraction of a second before he began again with vigor. This time, while both fighting for control, it was easier for the two of them to forget where they were and succumb into blyss.

When it was over, Leonardo lay spent and panting against the sheets, his hair fanning out over the pillows. Cesare sat at the edge of the bed, lacing up his shirt. As he watched the younger man, Leonardo couldn't help but feel he was somewhat violated. Surely, Cesare was some sort of demon to illicit such a wicked response from him.

"And what exactly will you say to your servant Micheletto when you return with none of my designs?" The artist spoke first and forced himself to sit up despite his exhaustion, his pride and dignity feeling damaged from receiving—and indulging—in such an act.

Cesare seemed to be restraining himself as he spoke. “He would not question me,” he paused when the other had scoffed and the general turned to give a charming and almost sinister grin. “But if he were to ask, I would simply say that I claimed what was mine.”

Leonardo scoffed again. “By force.”

"You did not seem unwilling."

Cesare’s statement was met with a scowl from the older man. The Borgia chuckled, even moreso amused when the other’s face had reddened to his ears. With a smug expression, he bid the older man a good night and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I tagged this drabbleoneshot fic thing as Assassin's Creed and not 15th Century only because I feel that this Cesare was not inspired by the historical but by the fictional. Though you could say the two Borgias were ruthless either way, Leonardo and Cesare were friends so yeah Idk. Hope to post more works soon!
> 
> -K


End file.
